


our little secret

by cheapdreams



Series: the more the merrier [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega/Omega, Rimming, Scent Kink, Self-Lubrication, Sub/Sub, Wet & Messy, my beta approves and therefore it MUST be good, you got alpha/alpha so now you get this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdreams/pseuds/cheapdreams
Summary: Xiaojun was in heat.(aka jun and hendery are both omegas, but that won't stop them)





	our little secret

**Author's Note:**

> hi ya'll!! i'm working on a couple slightly longer projects but since so many people were awaiting this,,, here you go. beta'd by m00dym00nie my savior on twitter, you know the deal. enjoy!!

Xiaojun was in heat.

Correction, Xiaojun was  _ going _ into heat. Hendery knew because he was standing in the doorway and he could smell it. He'd never smelled an omega heat before, other than a tiny whiff a few months ago when Xiaojun had to leave a restaurant thanks to it. Xiaojun was super careful about his heats and spent them alone, save for a few rare occasions, so the fact that he was just  _ talking _ was so fucking  _ weird _ . Usually, by now, he'd be preparing for his heat and locking himself in the bedroom. 

"Hendery, are you listening to me? What has gotten into you?" Xiaojun asked, snapping to get Hendery's attention. He looked a little pissed that he wasn't being focused on and - oops, yeah, that was kind of Hendery's fault. He glanced down, embarrassed. 

"Sorry- I- you just smell really good," Hendery mumbled. Xiaojun sighed, and even though he still kinda seemed pissed, he softened around the edges a bit. Motioning to come closer, he patted the bed beside him and Hendery sat down.

"You've never smelled me or any omega, huh? Since you just presented this year?" Xiaojun asked, and Hendery shook his head. Now that he thought about it, Xiaojun may have gone into heat when they were trainees, but he wouldn't have been able to detect it then. He'd been a bit of a late bloomer. 

Xiaojun's hand came up to card through his hair and gently pushed Hendery down onto his shoulder, closer to his neck. His scent was so strong it was dizzying when he first breathed it in. It tasted like honeysuckle and strawberries, coating his tongue in it's thickness until he could practically  _ taste _ Xiaojun. Most omegas were sweet, that was common knowledge - and Hendery had been told many, many times he smelled like cinnamon, nutmeg, and white chocolate - but Xiaojun wasn't just sweet, he was  _ alluring. _ It reminded Hendery of when he was a kid, obsessed with scented markers and captivated by one in particular, unable to stop sticking it up to his nose until his mom grew annoyed and told him to stop. 

"Like it? What do you smell?" Xiaojun asked, quietly. Hendery knew how it felt. You couldn't smell yourself, so it was natural to be insecure about other people smelling you. Hendery hummed melting into Xiaojun's side. 

"Summertime," Hendery murmured, "sort of flowers and fruit, except thicker. I like it." That wasn't a lie, he  _ did _ like it. Xiaojun's scent didn't have the warmth and comfort of a beta or the deep, intoxicating feel of an alpha, yet it was safe in its own way. Maybe it was because they were both omegas, so he took solitude in the thought of another being right beside him. He didn't know, he just knew how he felt and it felt amazing simply sitting next to Xiaojun, even if he was starting to get a bit hot and his head was filling with static.

"I'm probably going to start my heat any minute," Xiaojun said, "you should go, sweetheart."

He lifted his arm away from Hendery to let him move. Hendery only dug his fingers into Xiaojun's shirt. Not only that, but he  _ whined. _ The kind of whine he gave alphas right before they caved and allowed him to do what he wanted. What he  _ wanted _ was to stay, the primal omega voice in his gut was telling him to remain where he was secure, and that was right here. 

"Hendery," Xiaojun said, slightly sharper this time. Hendery clung tight. If he left now, he might cry, though he wasn't sure exactly  _ why. _ Xiaojun sighed, turning his face towards Hendery's and stiffening. "Hendery," he said, much softer this time, less demanding. "You smell like you're going into heat."

Yeah, okay, that kinda made sense if he thought about it (which was becoming increasingly harder to do). The prickle of warmth along his skin, the cottonball headspace, his need to be near Xiaojun, they all added up. The problem was, he wasn't meant to go into heat for another couple of weeks. So why the hell was he starting today?

"Hendery, are you listening? You need to leave, you're going into heat, sweetheart." Xiaojun pressed a kiss to the top of his head and,  _ oh, _ Hendery wanted more of that. He lifted his head off of Xiaojun's shoulder and went for his neck, giving him a gentle peck. Xiaojun shivered under him, releasing a tiny, quiet moan. Spurred on my the noise, Hendery eagerly kept going, kissing along his gege's throat until he was practically straddling Xiaojun, desperate to lay his lips on every part of exposed skin he came across. 

Xiaojun's hands slid under Hendery's shirt, brushing over his spine and making him groan at the soft caress. The other took the opportunity and kissed right next to Hendery's left ear, then grazed his canines over it, a warning that he could bite down any second. "God, Hendery, you smell- you're so fucking sweet," he purred, pushing his hands down into Hendery's jeans, over the swell of his ass. Hendery could tell the heat was taking over Xiaojun, his words were too slurred, his movements too shaky, as if he was battling between desperation and wanting to take it slow. 

Hendery whimpered and licked along Xiaojun's jawline, a subtle reminder that he was desperate, too. Xiaojun either didn't take the hint, or was being incredibly stubborn. The hands stayed firmly planted, squeezing once and nothing more. Right as Hendery was about to complain, he felt a hard line in Xiaojun's jeans rub against his crotch. He gasped, hiding his face in his gege's shoulder. There was no hesitation in rutting back, both seeking out his own pleasure and trying to please Xiaojun. Apparently, he did, because Xiaojun whimpered, his grip tightening on Hendery's ass, like he was attempting to bring him closer. 

"I want to taste you," Xiaojun panted, less like it was a question and more like it was a thought he accidentally voiced. His fingers slipped lower and lower in Hendery's jeans, until he was on the edge of his sopping wet hole. Rough pads scraped over his rim, teasingly dipping inside and pulling away again. Hendery jolted back into the touch and forward into the friction, making an overwhelmed sound, muffled in the other omega's shoulder. 

The hands retreated, and Hendery knew exactly what that meant. Xiaojun wanted to taste him now. He shuffled onto his back, kicking his jeans off as he went and pulling his knees up to his chest. His puckered hole was on full display, dripping clear, thick slick onto the comforter underneath him. It didn't matter, there was no way to get through a heat without spreading slick all over the place, it was going to happen eventually. 

Xiaojun didn't waste time, they were both too hasty from the heat for that. He leaned down and licked across Hendery's asshole, making him shudder and jump. The curious muscle wiggled past his rim, the tip sliding across his insides, and Hendery had to hold his legs to keep from hitting Xiaojun in the head. God, it felt so  _ foreign  _ but his body wanted more, wanted Xiaojun to make him  _ wet _ and  _ dripping, _ ready for alpha's cock to fill him up and breed him. 

"Fuck, Hendery, you taste like candy," Xiaojun whimpered into his soaked skin, before diving back in and sticking his tongue into his hole as far as it would go. Lewd, sloppy sounds escaped from Xiaojun as he sucked up every last drop of slick, producing more in the process. Hendery barely even noticed the first finger as it slipped in, his body already so loose. By the second, though, he became aware of the feeling as they reached past Xiaojun's tongue and prodded around. They didn't find what they were looking for until the third finger, when Hendery spasmed and electric pleasure rushed through his body. His sweet spot. 

"God, fuck, Xiaojun, please," Hendery begged, wanting to be touched there again and again, as many times as his alpha- no, his omega preferred. Xiaojun must've been too high off the scents and his own heat to even consider teasing, because he wiggled his fingers there again, keeping a nice, steady pressure on it after he found it again. He slipped in a third, licking the rim of Hendery's loose hole once more. His hands were shaking, and Hendery was honestly surprised he'd been able to keep his composure for so long. 

"Hendery," he whined, "Hen- I want your mouth, please, please." 

"Yes, yes, please," Hendery replied back. Xiaojun pulled out of Hendery, leaving him empty and aching for more, for a knot. He wanted a knot so badly, wanted an alpha to pump his cum into him until he was bursting with it. Yet, at the same time, the desperation he could smell from Xiaojun as he kicked away his jeans and crawled over Hendery was amazing. It made him desperate, too, set every nerve into overdrive wherever they touched, and it was so, so foreign. He'd never been with an omega in heat. This was new and exciting and,  _ god _ , did it feel good. 

Xiaojun's cock hovered over his face, his own cock dangerously close to Xiaojun's mouth. He could tell Xiaojun was hesitating, maybe because this was new to him, too. So, to fix that, Hendery latched around his cock with his lips, suckling on the tip like some sort of perverse image of innocence. Xiaojun moaned and his hips dropped, shoving his cock further down Hendery's throat. He gagged a bit, but the heat loosened up his muscles so well that it wasn't much of a challenge to take him all the way. Hollowing his cheeks, he sucked and slurped on his gege's shaft, listening to him fall apart. Xiaojun's sweet scent was so much more musky with his nose pressed into his crotch, reminiscent of the heavy alpha scent he was used to. Just as he was starting to pull back, wanting to lick all the precum off the head, Xiaojun dragged his tongue up the length of Hendery's dick. 

He shuddered, teetering dangerously close to the edge. "Wanna taste your cum, please," Xiaojun pleaded, nuzzling his face against the base. He pressed a kiss against his pelvis, murmuring, "Please, alpha, want it." Hendery whimpered at the name, the sound muffled by the cock in his mouth. Before he could even think of pulling off to reply, humid warmth surrounded the tip of his own cock, making him buck wildly into it. Hands held him still as pearly white fluid dripped out of his cock, sucked up by the eager mouth waiting for it. His frantic thrusting turned to squirming as oversensitivity set in and Xiaojun continued to clean every last drop of fluid from his cock. 

Finally,  _ finally, _ he pulled away and Hendery's head cleared enough to remember what he was doing. Now that Xiaojun had let him cum, he had to be a good omega and make him cum too. Grabbing Xiaojun's hips, he pulled the other omega down until he was practically sitting on Hendery's face. "Fuckin- Hendery- fuck- why are you so- so goddamn good at this?" Xiaojun babbled, his fingernails digging into Hendery's skin where he'd been holding. 

Hendery bobbed his head a little, dipping the mattress and running his tongue along the underside. His throat rippled around the head as he swallowed. If he could take Lucas' cock, then Xiaojun's was no problem. As he worked on Xiaojun's cock, his fingers worked around to find his hole and press two into the slippery mess. Xiaojun's reaction was visceral, he arched his back, body quivering from the stimulation. "Hen- Hendery I'm- fuck- I'm gonna cum-" Xiaojun managed through a gasp. His dick jumped in Hendery's mouth, almost choking him, only for thick cum to clog his throat moments later. He tried to drink all of it down, a tiny bit escaping through his lips and tracing salty trails down his cheeks. Xiaojun pulled away as soon as he was done finished, which Hendery was grateful for, since his throat was already starting to hurt. 

"Junnie," he groaned, and a mouth slotted over his as if his mind had been read. It wasn't a heated kiss, like the ones before, this one was lazy and lingering. It made his tongue tingle and his eyes droop. His heat had subsided, and he could already feel the exhaustion that came after. Once they were done with the kiss, Hendery tucked his face into Xiaojun's neck and pulled his closer, perfectly content to sleep in his arms. 

"You should probably get a real alpha to end your heat," Xiaojun whispered to him, softly. Hendery just shook his head and snuggled closer.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far,, why not hmu on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheapdreams13) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cheapdreams)!! i take requests and stuff!!


End file.
